


Sizeable Soulmates

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, g/t sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Declan just wanted to get away from the overbearing of cuteness of Valentine's Day since he doesn't have his soulmate... But maybe something can change his mind.





	Sizeable Soulmates

Declan leaned back into the park bench, looking around at all the couples out in the grass. Why he thought he could escape the onslaught of love that was Valentine’s Day by simply getting away from his television was beyond him. For some reason he hadn’t considered that this beautiful park would be full of people and their soulmates out having picnic dates. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t like the concept of love or couples… But seeing as he hadn’t found his own soulmate, he wasn’t exactly a big fan of the day that reminded him constantly of that fact. So for now, he just sat there, watching. 

Soulmates had an interesting dynamic. There was apparently a spark that would be felt the first time they touched skin to skin, but the main thing that led one soulmate to find their match was that everyone was born with a specific unique superpower. And their soulmate would have the opposite one. 

Sometimes that was fairly self explanatory. Declan watched as one couple sat by the pond’s edge, one making small fireballs and shooting them across the water while the other used the water to extinguish them before they made it too far. 

And sometimes it was a little more less obvious. He could remember when he was growing up, his best friend had the ability to walk through walls and phase through nearly any object. Neither of them could really figure out what exactly their soulmate’s power would be. It wasn’t until high school that they met a boy who could make himself as dense and unyielding as stone. 

There was so many examples that he’d seen over the course of his life. One of his parents could make themselves glow brightly, shining in an array of gorgeous eye-drawing colors, while the other could turn invisible. He even had a cousin who could communicate with plants who had married someone who could do the same with animals. 

It was everywhere and until he also found his person, it would probably continue to make him feel vaguely jealous. So for now, he decided that maybe he could just pop in a movie or a video game back at home and got up to make his way back to his apartment. 

It was still a cool crisp day out, a perfect day for blankets and a warm drink… Or someone to curl up with. Declan just sighed, walking down the predominantly empty sidewalk. He had almost made it home when he came across a young man, probably around his age, looking up into a tree. He would have just walked past, but something he said made him stop. 

“Come on, Cupcake! Come down, sweetheart.” He called, holding his arms up toward the tree.

Declan couldn’t help but pause, looking up to see… A cat. There was a cat in the tree. He turned back to the man. “…Hey, uh. You having a little trouble there?” 

He turned to face Declan, surprised to see someone standing there. “Oh! Hi, uh.. Yeah. My cat ran up the tree and now she won’t come down…” He said a bit sadly. 

“…I can get her for you. Just.. Take a step back.” Declan warned slightly. 

He seemed a little confused but back-stepped slightly, watching to see what he did. Declan then grew larger, not just taller, but fully scaling up and remaining proportional until he was large enough to simply reach out and take the cat into his arms. He made she was secure in his hold before scaling back to his normal size, prepared to hand the cat over. But the man was gone. 

“…Huh? Hey.. Where’d you go?” He said, looking around. It was a few moments of stunned quiet before Declan felt something on his pant leg and turned to look down and see what he was feeling. There was the man from a moment ago, just… Tiny. And climbing his leg. While he was shocked for a moment, he managed to find a few words. 

“….Do you… Want some help up?” He slowly asked, not sure what to say. 

“No no! I got it! I’ll be right there! Hold on!” Came a tiny voice from near his waist, the small man having made it onto the side of his jacket. 

“…If you’re sure.” He had raised an eyebrow slightly, but there was nothing else he could really think to do but follow the determined tiny person with his eyes as he scampered his way up his side.

“Yeah! Almost there!” He squeaked happily, finally scampering up to stand atop his shoulder.

Declan couldn’t help but smile and let out a little laugh as the tiny man leaned in and pressed the smallest kiss possible to his cheek, them both feeling a warmth emanating from the spot and spreading through them. He heard the tiny squeal of joy and slowly turned to look at his soulmate, still tiny and standing on his shoulder. 

“It’s amazing to meet you! I’m Patton!” He said, bouncing in place. 

“…Great to meet you too, Patton. I’m Declan. …Wanna grab something to eat?” 


End file.
